Avatar Time!
by Xx Margot xX
Summary: Crappy Title ik -.- might change it. Anyways! This is a crossover between Adventure Time and the Legend of Korra. Adventure Time characters are thrown into the Avatar's world! What would Finn do when he finds out that he's the Avatar? What would he do when evil starts to arise during his training? Adventure Time and Avatar characters are mixed together. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

The world was at peace, at balance. No wars sprang up, no violence occurred. Everyone was enjoying their lives and living them to the fullest. Even when bending was at its peak in the age, things still stayed peaceful.

And who kept the peace?

The Avatar sustained balance in the world and kept the peace. If any conflict were to arise, the Avatar would solve it.

But being a thirteen year old Avatar isn't easy. But then again, keeping the peace isn't either.

* * *

The sky seemed to stretch on forever. That's how Finn saw it. To him, it was nothing but an endless space of wonder. It interested him, but he very rarely thought about it. He was thirteen years old now. It was the last thing on his mind.

"Hey, Finn!"

Finn looked up to see a short yellow dog staring out of one of the many windows of his home.

"What's up, Jake?" the young boy asked.

"Wanna visit PB?" the dog asked.

"Yeah, man!" Finn jumped off the log he was sitting on, floated ten feet into the air, and gently glided down to the grassy plain, landing on his feet.

Jake leaped out of the second story window. His legs stretched down and touched the ground next to Finn. Now his legs were two stories high, suspending his body in the air. Finn's body was projected upward until we was level with his friend.

"What time is it?" Jake said enthusiastically.

"Adventure time!" Finn shouted as he landed on Jake's back, a smile on his young face. "Well, sort of. Ha ha."

Finn and Jake lived in a large tree house that was given to them by their friend Marceline. They've been living there ever since they were very little. It was set at the edge of the Earth Kingdom where PB, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline lived close by. They were at least in walking distance.

Jake started walking across the grassy plain with his two story high legs. Walking long distances was easier this way.

"What do you think PB is doing?" Finn asked as the friends continued their journey.

Jake giggled. "I bet you would love to know, wouldn't you?"

Finn's cheeks became pink as Jake mocked him. "I do not! I was just curious."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jake mocked on. "I bet you wish she would kiss you."

"Whoa! When did this conversation turn to kissing?"

Jake laughed as Finn's face turned red. He always loved teasing Finn about their girlfriends.

The two traveled a few miles south and eventually came across a large building. It was about three stories high and covered in vines. A large brick wall surrounded it and trees stretched on for miles behind it.

Finn jumped off of Jake's back and gently floated to the ground. Jake's legs went back to normal size and he stood on his hind legs like normal. Both of the boys stood in front of a large gate that loomed in the front of the building. Jake, after a moment, pulled out his cell phone, typed in a number, and put it against his ear. The phone rang a few times, then finally, someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Princess Bubblegum's sweet voice rang through the speaker.

"Yeah, we're here PB!" Jake said to the girl.

"Come on in boys!"

With that, Jake hung up the phone and put it in Finn's green backpack.

"Do you need help, Bro?" Jake asked while looking at Finn.

"Really, dude?" Finn said back with a smile.

Jake laughed. "Alright, alright. See you on the other side."

Jake's arms stretched towards the top of the wall. Without any effort, he flung himself over it. Finn backed a few feet away from the wall and bent over as if he was about to race. A second later, we was off. A gust of wind gave him the boost he needed to run faster than a normal human. With another burst of air to change his direction, he ran up the wall and jumped over the edge, gently landing on the other side. Applause was waiting for him.

"Magnificent," the Princess said as she clapped. "You always make it over the wall perfectly."

Blushing, Finn said, "Thanks, PB."

Finn, Jake, and the Princess walked into the building then. They walked into the main living room type area and took a seat on the comfy couches.

"You guys must be exhausted," Bubblegum said. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks, PB," Jake said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against the back of the couch. "I'm good."

"So am I," Finn added. "Besides, we should be getting you things. You are a princess after all."

Bubblegum laughed. "Even princesses have to do some work, boys."

Finn smiled. He was right when he said that Bubblegum was a princess. She was the Southern Water Tribe's Chief's daughter. That's technically a princess to the Water Tribe. She was also a very talented waterbender. Mastering waterbending when she was just fifteen, Bonnibel Bubblegum was considered a prodigy. Although Finn knew she was a princess, he has never met her parents. As far as he knew, she didn't have any. She ran the whole Southern Water Tribe herself. He respected her for that. Running something so large and taking charge. That's one of the things he loved about the Princess. That, and her beautiful complexion. She was tall with long beautiful pink hair. For being born in the Water Tribe, she was very pale and had bright pink eyes.

Finn really did like her, even though she was five years older than him. And he always had a hope that maybe one day, she would like him too.

"So, Finn," Bubblegum said, catching Finn's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, princess."

"How did you become so good at airbending?" she asked with a giggle.

Finn's face flushed. "I don't know, honestly. I've known how to do it since I was a little kid."

"He was never raised in the air temples like other airbenders," Jake added.

The Princess gasped. "Really? Then how did you become a master?"

"I taught myself. It all came naturally to me." Finn smiled, a little embarrassed. "Why do you think I don't have the tattoos? Those would be cool to have though."

"Dude, you would have to shave your head for that," Jake added with a laugh.

"No way, man! That's why I'm staying clean," Finn laughed. "Besides, living how the nomads do is not my style. I'm wilder than they are. Plus, I kill monsters! I'm sure they wouldn't like that."

Bubblegum laughed. "I guess you're right. The air nomads are a very peaceful people, after all."

"Very true," Jake added.

"I think they'd hate me," Finn said smiling.

"I think they'd love you!" Jake rolled around on the floor while laughing up a storm. Finn and the Princess laughed too.

"You guys are hysterical!" Bubblegum laughed.

"You think so?" Finn asked the Princess.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

Finn blushed, which made Jake laugh even harder. He stopped for a second, laying on his back, and sang, "Finn and Bubblegum sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Dude!" Finn tackled his friend and the two wrestled on the floor. Bubblegum laughed while watching them goof off. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hehe, don't break anything, guys," she said kindly. "I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked towards the front door. While she was away, Finn pushed Jake to the ground.

"Dude! Why did you do that to me?" Finn quietly screamed at his friend.

"Hehe, I thought it would be funny," Jake said laughing still.

Finn was quiet for a moment, but then he quietly laughed too. "Yeah, I guess you're right, man." He stood up and offered Jake his hand. The yellow dog took it and Finn helped him up. Just then, the Princess came back into the room.

"Finn, Jake," she said. "Could you two follow me?"

"Sure, Princess," the boys said.

They followed the Princess down the hallway and into a large room. There was a small staircase that had a large chair at the top. Finn assumed that it was Princess Bubblegum's throne. The walls had a mixture of green and blue. They were decorated with décor from the Water Tribe such as weapons and ceremonial objects. Paintings were spread all across the room to give it more of a fancy setting. The far wall, where the staircase and throne were, had water flowing down from the ceiling, creating an indoor waterfall effect. On the floor were lights to illuminate the waterfall and reveal the fabulous painting behind the waterfall. Bubblegum really spent a lot of time for a fancy throne room, Finn thought.

The Princess walked up the steps and sat on her chair. Finn and Jake stood at the foot of the staircase, wondering just exactly was going on.

"You may enter," Bubblegum called out in a professional tone.

At that moment, five men walked into the room. Four of them were wearing blue robes that had a white top surrounding their necks. The oldest of the group wore the same outfit, except that it was all white and not partly blue like the others. They stood in a line together in front of the door with the oldest man in the middle.

"Finn, Jake," Bubblegum started, "these men are members of the Order of the White Lotus."

Recognizing the important name, Finn bowed and Jake followed. "It's an honor to meet all of you," Jake said.

"They came here to tell you two something very important," Bubblegum explained. "They wouldn't tell me what though."

"Okay," Jake said. "What's the problem?"

"We are the highest ranking members of the Order of the White Lotus," the oldest man said. "I'm sure you have heard of our group."

"I have," Jake said.

"Very good. Actually—" the man looked at his fellow members then back to Finn and Jake "—this is an important matter for young Finn here."

"Me?" Finn said pointing at himself in shock. He turned and saw Jake and the Princess's shocked expressions.

"What does this have to do with Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

The man let out a breath and stared intensely at Finn. "We have important news that we must reveal to Finn immediately."

"Let it out then!" Jake shouted.

Finn stood still and waited for what the member of the White Lotus had to say. His heart was beating loudly in his chest as the suspense built.

"It is a great honor to finally make your acquaintance," the man said softly, "Avatar Finn."

Suddenly, the members of the Order of the White Lotus kneeled down and bowed their heads. Turning, Finn saw Jake staring at him in wonder. He looked at the Princess to see her staring at him in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Finn shouted while turning towards the other men. "How do you know it's me?"

"We've checked everywhere else, Finn. The next Avatar was supposed to be born an air nomad. We checked everyone but no one was the one. Then we heard about you. The abandoned baby who became a master airbender. We've been watching you for a while now," the man said. "You mastered airbending when you were just seven years old. That is beyond any prodigy."

Finn shook his head slowly. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but we are, Finn."

Finn turned to face his friends. They looked at him with worry. Bubblegum came down from her throne to stand next to him.

"Finn, I believe these men are telling you the truth," she said.

"No… This can't be true. You're lying!" Finn shouted. He turned and ran out of the room, knocking over one of the Order of the White Lotus members on his way out.

"F-Finn!" the Princess called after him.

"Finn! Wait up!" Jake ran after his friend.

Finn ran through the house until he found the front door. He pushed it open with his airbending and then he flew over the huge brick wall. He landed on the grassy plain on the other side and ran as fast as he could. Using his airbending, he ran faster than the wind, and ran for miles until finally stopping in a small clearing in a nearby forest. He fell on his back and tried to catch his breath. After he finally caught his breath, Finn sat up. He stared at his hands, still in shock.

"Oh, Glob," he said softly while pressing his palms against his face. "What am I?"

* * *

"Finn! Finn!"

Jake ran out of the Princess's home, trying to follow his friend. After he leaped over the brick wall, he looked around, trying to spot Finn.

"Jake." Bubblegum ran out of the front gate and towards the small yellow dog. "Did you find Finn?"

"I can't find him anywhere!" Jake shouted. He sat down on the grass and stared at his feet. The Princess walked over to him and kneeled next to her friend.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she said softly. "Maybe he'll come back."

Jake nodded his head slowly. "Maybe you're right. I'll call BMO and tell him to keep an eye out for him."

"That sounds like a good idea."

The two stood up and walked back into the building together. Jake glanced behind him, hoping to see Finn there. But he wasn't. He was really worried about his friend and he really wanted to find him, but the only thing he could do right now was wait.

That's what he'll try to do at least.

* * *

Finn fell back onto the ground. He stared up at the sky, hoping that it would take his mind off of his disturbing news.

Why did it bother him anyways? Didn't he like being a normal hero?

Frustrated, Finn ripped some grass out from the ground and threw it. The blades of grass didn't go that far. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. This day was just too much for him. Maybe if he relaxed he'll feel better.

After a while, Finn fell asleep on the grass he was laying on. As he lied there, he dreamed of his childhood. When he was a youngster, he would climb up trees and jump really high in the air just for fun. Finn missed those days strangely.

"Wake up."

A voice came ringing into Finn's mind. His dreams disappeared and he opened his eyes. He let out a surprised yelp and quickly sat up. Before him was a tall woman. She had dark skin and hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked like she was wearing a Southern Water Tribe outfit to Finn.

"Who're you?" he asked calmly. "You look familiar..."

"I'm Korra. You must be Avatar Finn," the woman said.

Finn suddenly realized who we was talking to. He remembered the woman from an old book he had read back at home.

"You're Avatar Korra!" he said surprisingly.

The woman nodded. "You got it, kiddo."

Finn stood up to get a better look at the past Avatar. She was definitely taller than him, but she must've been in her forties at least.

"What're you doing here? How are you even here?" Finn asked the Avatar.

"You summoned me out from yourself," she explained. "Because you are the Avatar," she said while pointing at Finn's chest, "you are able to call out to any other past Avatars for assistance if needed." Korra smiled kindly at Finn. "Technically, I'm a past life you lived."

"A past life?" Finn was slightly confused about this.

"You just found out that you are the Avatar," Korra said, "so I don't expect you to know everything right away."

"So, are you really here?" Finn asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I'm nothing but a ghost, Finn."

Now that Finn took a closer look, he could see right through Korra. Her entire body had a grayish blue hue and it had a light gray light surrounding it. She was indeed a ghost. Sort of.

"How did you get here?" Finn asked.

"Enough, Finn," Korra said slightly seriously. "Everything will be explained in due time. Don't you worry."

Finn stopped talking and listened to his past life.

"Look," she started, "I know you're shocked and upset right now, but you must realize and embrace that you are the Avatar, Finn. You can't deny that. It's the truth."

Finn stared at the ground for a moment. He didn't want to meet Korra's eyes. Not yet.

"Finn," Korra said softly. He looked up to see Korra smiling at him. "The best thing you could do right now is get excited! You are the Avatar. That opens the doors to so many things for you. I say that first, you must learn waterbending."

"Waterbending first?" Finn asked. "You're not just saying that because you came from the Water Tribe, are you?"

"Hey, water wasn't my favorite element, alright?"

Finn shut his mouth. He had to be careful not to upset Korra. She was known as the hot headed Avatar after all.

"Learn all that you can," she said. "You'll need to start your training right away."

"Are you sure I'm ready for that?" Finn had to ask.

Korra laughed. "You're the Avatar. You're always ready for anything." With that, she disappeared, leaving no trace of herself behind.

Finn stood there for a moment, trying to take in what just happened. Avatar Korra was right. Finn was the Avatar. He had to accept that.

After a moment of quietly thinking, Finn took off at top speed and ran back to Bonnibel's home. He realized that being the Avatar wasn't the worst thing in the world. He thought that it would be halfway decent for once. Maybe something good would come out of this after all. Finn could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

"Ready to go, Finn?"

Finn looked at the Princess and nodded, a smile was stretched across his face. "As ready as I'll ever be, Princess."

"Great!"

"Don't forget that I'm going too!" Jake said.

"How could I forget you, buddy?" Finn said to his friend.

Jake smiled at his friend and continued towards the huge ship that was on the beach. Finn decided that he should start his waterbending training as soon as possible. Princess Bubblegum kindly offered to train him since she was a prodigy in waterbending. She suggested that they should start the training in a waterbender's natural environment: the South Pole. Finn wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but he agreed. Now, they were preparing for the trip to the South Pole.

"Oh, you're going to absolute _love_ the South Pole!" Princess Bubblegum said to Finn as they boarded the vessel.

"Will there be a lot of snow?" Finn asked.

The Princess laughed. "Of course, silly. It's the South Pole after all."

"Wonderful." Finn loved snow, but he could only tolerate the cold for a little while. He wondered how long it would take him to get sick of it.

After everyone was on the ship, the Princess gave the order to leave and then they were off the beach, sailing towards the South Pole. Finn stood on the deck, watching as the beach disappeared into the horizon.

"Hey, Finn!"

Finn turned and saw Jake run up to him. "What's up, Jake?"

"Wanna go for a swim real quick before the water turns extra cold?"

Finn looked down at the waves crashing against the hull of the ship. A cold chill ran up his spine, causing him to shiver. He smiled nervously at Jake. "Um, no thanks, man. I'm good."

"Aw, come on, dude! You'll never be a great waterbender if you don't embrace water!"

Finn's face grew pale. "I'll embrace water, just not the ocean water."

"Is he still afraid of the ocean?" the Princess asked Jake quietly.

"Yep," the dog replied. "He's fine as long as he's on the ship. He freaks out when he goes in the ocean."

The Princess giggled. "Everyone's afraid of something. He'll feel better once he learns waterbending."

"Ha ha, I sure hope so," Jake said smiling.

"Now, who's hungry?"

"I am!" Finn floated five feet into the air before running off to join the Princess and Jake for dinner.

* * *

For miles upon miles, there was nothing but snow. Finn could see snow covered mountains in the distance and in the opposite direction was a large town. Small waterways twisted through the icy town as villagers walked along them. At one edge of the town was a huge building. The Water Tribes symbol was on the front of the building, showing off its glory. Finn figured that must've been Princess Bubblegum's palace.

Suddenly, a fierce storm fell upon the town and everything was buried in snow. The palace was destroyed and people everywhere were lying on the ground, stone cold.

Finn watched as someone emerged from the wreckage of the palace. The man with the long white beard laughed hysterically as the blizzard grew stronger. That's when something changed. The man fell down onto the broken palace floor and looked around, dazed and confused. A small figure emerged from the shadows. The man with the long white beard jumped up and attacked the figure with a barrage of ice bullets. The figure easily dodged each attack gracefully. The man, looking desperate, tried to attack again, but the figure just dodged the attack.

Finn, feeling a little confused at what he was seeing, looked closer at the figure that was being attacked.

Just then, the figure ran up to the man with the white beard and grabbed his deep blue shirt, lifting him into the air. The man struggled to free himself from the figure's grip but couldn't seem to be released. The figure's eyes started to glow and with lightning speed, he ripped off the man's head.

Finn was utterly horrified. Did he just witness a murder? He watched as the figure dropped the man's lifeless body onto the cold palace floor and toss his head to the side. The man's blood was splattered all over the figure's clothes, but it didn't seem to care much.

Finn looked closely at the figure, trying to identify who exactly it was. Suddenly, a shiver rippled through his body. His stomach twisted, making him feel nauseous. For some reason, fear enveloped him. Who exactly was this person that struck fear into Finn's very soul?

Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the person he saw kill that man. His eyes grew wide in terror as he realized that he was, in fact, staring at himself.

Finn fell backwards in shock, landing on the floor of the palace. The other him smiled, his eyes glowing brightly. He raised his hand at Finn, an evil grin on his face, and attacked.

* * *

Finn's eyes shot open as a scream exploded from his throat.

He sat up in bed, dazed and covered in sweat, and tried to catch his breath.

"Dude," Jake said to his friend, "are you alright?"

Finn looked at his friend, who was on the opposite side of the room in his own little bed. "I—I'm fine," he stammered. "It was just a bad dream."

"A nightmare, huh?"

Finn nodded, unable to think clearly. He rubbed his eyes and smoothed his blond hair away from his forehead.

Jake looked at his friend, concerned. "Wanna tell me about it, Bro?"

Finn shook his head. "I'll explain in the morning. I'm gonna try to go to sleep."

"Alright, man."

Finn rested his head on his pillow once more and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. For the rest of the night, he had the same nightmare over and over again.

* * *

"What a strange nightmare," Princess Bubblegum said to Finn the next morning during breakfast.

Finn, Jake, and the Princess were all eating breakfast together the next morning. Finn told them about his nightmare and about how he had the same dream over and over again all that night.

"What could this mean?" Finn asked the Princess.

Princess Bubblegum was very intelligent. Not only was she a waterbending master, she was a scientist. Finn and Jake always went to her when they had a problem involving science.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said finally. "But I can tell you that you must've been in the Avatar State."

"The Avatar State?" Finn thought that sounded familiar.

"The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all past Avatars," the Princess explained. "You focus immensely vast cosmic energies, enabling you to perform powerful and amazing bending feats. According to my research, Avatars may unconsciously enter this state when in mortal danger, thus, the state becomes a defense mechanism. Also, while in this state, an Avatar has access to bending techniques they may not have learned."

"So far this sounds really awesome!" Jake commented.

"So far," Finn said.

"Yes, well, that's the good side to the Avatar State," the Princess continued. "But there's also a bad side to it. In most cases, as it says in my research, most Avatars unconsciously enter the Avatar State, which means that if you have not mastered it, you don't have control over it. You can master it, but usually the Avatar doesn't master the Avatar State until they master all four elements. Plus, mastering the Avatar State takes great spiritual discipline and concentration. Also, Avatars who enter the Avatar State have no control over themselves, so it seems that most of them cause a lot of destruction."

"Great," Finn sighed. "Looks like I could possibly destroy everything."

"Finn, you know you won't do that," Jake said.

"Well," the Princess chimed in, "for example, Avatar Aang, who was an air nomad, destroyed countless things when he unconsciously went into the Avatar State. And, like I said, he was an _air_ _nomad_. They're normally a peaceful people."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Finn said sarcastically. "Can this get any worse?"

"Sort of."

"What else is there?" Jake nearly shouted.

"Well, not only is the Avatar State your most powerful form, it's also your most vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked quietly.

"If you're killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar cycle will end. The Avatar will cease to exist."

The room was entirely silent. Finn let this information sink in. It was a lot to take in at once, but he still managed to keep his cool.

"Wait, how do you know about all of this?" Jake finally asked.

"My family has been great friends with Avatars for years. Plus, I do a lot of research," Princess Bubblegum said.

"That explains it." Jake sipped his coffee and continued eating his sausages.

Finn's stomach didn't feel too well after hearing all of this information from PB. "I'll be right back," he said as he stood up. He walked out of the room quietly, leaving the Princess and Jake confused.

Finn walked out onto the deck of the ship. Looking out into the sea, he realized that there was nothing but the ocean surrounding the ship. It didn't help his stomach at all.

He stared at the open sky by himself for a while. He let the breeze blow through his blond hair as the ship kept sailing forward. Feeling a little bit better, he looked down at the waves. Even though the ocean terrified him, it was still fascinating to stare at the water.

While Finn was staring at the water he saw something dark quickly swim by the ship. He looked harder at the water and tried looking for the shadow again, but it didn't show up. Shrugging, he turned and headed back towards his room.

Suddenly, a loud shriek rang through the air. It was so loud that Finn had to cover his ears. He turned and saw tentacles clasp themselves to the side of the ship, making it rock back a forth. As the ship leaned to one side, Finn fell to the floor, confused about what was happening. The crew on the deck scrambled to release the tentacles from the side of the ship but they wouldn't break away.

Another large tentacle shot up from the water and landed on the deck of the ship. The entire ship rumbled under Finn as he tried to stand up. Another loud shriek flew through the air as the tentacle wrapped itself around Finn's body. He struggled against the creature as it lifted him up into the air. He twisted and slashed at the tentacle but nothing seemed to work against the creature.

Just then, Princess Bubblegum and Jake ran out onto the deck.

"Finn!" the Princess and Jake shouted at the same time.

"Guys—" Finn gasped. Suddenly the tentacle that had Finn retreated back into the sea, taking Finn with it. The last thing that Finn saw before he plunged into the ocean was the terrified faces of his friends screaming his name.

* * *

"Finn!" Jake ran towards the edge of the ship, fearing for his friend's life. "Oh, Glob! I have to go get my Bro!"

"No, Jake," the Princess shouted. "Let _me_ go! I can swim faster than anyone else on this ship!"

"Just hurry up and get Finn! He won't last much longer in the ocean."

"I'll get him, don't worry!"

Princess Bubblegum ran towards the edge of the ship and stared at the water. Bubbles popped at the surface of the water as she waved her hands. Then, she dived into the water, fully confident that she was going to save the Avatar.

* * *

The water was freezing cold to Finn. He shivered as he tried to get free from the tentacle's grip. Looking down, he saw a giant eyeball staring back at him, about the size of a dinner plate. He screamed, air bubbles pouring out of his mouth.

A giant octopus had its tentacles around Finn.

Putting all of his effort into it, Finn slashed at the octopus with his airbending multiple times, hoping it would do him some good. Damn, he thought, if only I had my sword!

The octopus, growing angrier with each strike, tightened its grip on Finn's body. He gasped, letting out the last bit of air he had left in his lungs. His chest grew heavier with each movement he made as it became harder and harder to stay conscious.

Then, Finn realized where he was: the ocean. Panic started to build in his body. How was he going to survive this?

That's when something changed inside of him.

Finn felt a massive surge of power fill his entire being. His muscles relaxed as his racing mind calmed itself. Suddenly, his body took on a mind of its own. His arms moved around on their own as the water around him started to swirl. His thoughts became jumbled as Finn watched himself bend the water to his will.

With one push of his hand, Finn projected the water at the octopus, causing the creature to release him. The creature was propelled backwards as Finn sent another wave in his direction. The octopus, finally giving up, turned and swam away from Finn as fast as he could.

Still in no control of his own movements, Finn's arms twisted, controlling the water with fierce power.

* * *

As the Princess dived into the water, she saw Finn fighting off the giant octopus. As she was about to dive in and attack the octopus, Finn's eyes began to glow. The Princess watched as Finn defeated the giant with complete ease. She gasped as she realized what was happening.

He must've entered the Avatar State.

As the octopus swam away, Finn waved his arms in a graceful motion, controlling the water easily. He projected himself upwards, nearly crashing into the Princess on his way up. Bubblegum swam to the surface and watched as Finn landed on the deck.

* * *

Finn's body flew out of the water and soared through the air. Just as he was in mid-fall, his eyes stopped glowing. He blinked a few times and shouted as he hit the floor of the deck.

"Finn!" Jake ran up to his friend and helped him stand up. "Are you alright, man? What happened to the tentacle creature thing?"  
"I..." Finn couldn't speak. He couldn't exactly describe what happened to him.

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum shot out of the water and gently landed on the deck of the ship. Finn was amazed that she landed on her feet, unlike himself.

"Finn, that was spectacular!" she shouted excitedly.

"What're you—"

"You went into the Avatar State."

"Is that what that was?"

The Princess nodded. Finn looked at Jake as the dog shrugged. He didn't know what to make of the power he held in the palm of his hand for only a moment. All he knew was that it felt very familiar at the time he used it.

"Well, I'm glad that beast is gone," Jake finally said to break the awkward silence. "Being all panicky made me crave ice cream."

"Ha ha, me too, Bro," Finn said to his friend.


End file.
